


Piano B

by SofyTrancy



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyTrancy/pseuds/SofyTrancy
Summary: E se non fossero Yu ed una qualsiasi delle ragazze a rimanere bloccati dalla neve durante la gita in montagna? E se le due persone che si ritrovassero da sole nella capanna fossero Kanji e Naoto?"«I nostri vestiti sono bagnati e in questo posto non c’è nessuna fonte di riscaldamento, se non quello. – aggiunse Naoto, vedendo che il ragazzo continuava a non reagire e indicando il piccolissimo fuoco che erano riusciti ad accendere –Quindi penso che la cosa migliore da fare sia davvero togliersi questi abiti di dosso e utilizzare le coperte e il contatto fisico per riscaldarci a vicenda. O preferisci morire per ipotermia?»Kanji deglutì, cercando le parole che gli erano completamente morte in gola.«Ma… N-Naoto tu sei una ragazza e io un...»«Se stai pensando che non mi sia resa conto che io e te siamo una ragazza e un ragazzo, allora il freddo ha già iniziato a farti stare male.»"





	Piano B

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTA STORIA PARTECIPA AL COW-T INDETTO DA LANDE DI FANDOM  
> PROMPT: Piano B (M3)

Kanji non sapeva minimamente come uscire da quella situazione.

Seduto sul pavimento di quella piccola capanna gelata e buia mentre una terribile bufera di neve imperversava all’esterno, il ragazzo non poteva far altro che osservare Naoto che stava cercando di accendere con visibilissima frustrazione un fuoco con la legna che avevano trovato.

Stavano sciando fino a poco prima, quando erano stati colti completamente impreparati da una fortissima nevicata. In più, non avevano idea di dove fossero né di come potevano fare a tornare dagli altri. Oh, e nel frattempo era già scesa la notte.

«Naoto, anche se accendi quel fuoco non penso che possa riscaldarci più di tanto.» le fece notare Kanji, stando attento al tono che usava.

Era meglio non farla arrabbiare.

E già era molto nervosa di suo.

«Il piano migliore sarebbe? Spogliarci e farci caldo a vicenda? Preferirei lasciarlo come piano B.» commentò lei, in modo alquanto sarcastico.

Il ragazzo sentì un leggero rossore impadronirsi delle sue guance. No, non era proprio il momento per pensarci.

«Abbiamo anche trovato delle coperte no? Intanto mettitene una sulle spalle...» provò a dirle lui, per farla ragionare.

«Abbiamo i vestiti completamente bagnati.– rispose lei, esultando leggermente quando riuscì ad accendere il fuoco –Dobbiamo prima asciugarli, o sarà inutile coprirci.»

Kanji si passò una mano dietro la testa, grattandosi il collo.

Sì certo, lei aveva ragione (dopotutto aveva sempre ragione), ma allo stesso tempo sarebbe stato impossibile riuscire ad asciugare i loro vestiti pesanti solo con quel piccolo e debole falò…

«Non penso che quel falò basterà allora.» tentò di far notare, sperando che la ragazza non lo uccidesse.

Naoto fece per ribattere ma, dopo aver lanciato nuovamente uno sguardo al piccolo fuoco poco lontano da lei, sembrò iniziare finalmente a ragionarci su.

A Kanji non dispiaceva osservarla pensare.

Ogni volta che la ragazza iniziava a ragionare su qualcosa, era come se lui potesse intravedere gli ingranaggi che si muovevano nella sua testa, alla ricerca di una soluzione.

E la trovava una cosa abbastanza affascinante.

Decise però che era meglio se si metteva a trovare anche lui una soluzione.

Sì voltò, iniziando a rovistare nella piccola borsa che avevano portato con loro quel pomeriggio.

Ma, oltre ai panini che avevano mangiato poco prima e che si erano rivelati una vera e propria salvezza per i loro stomaci, non sembrava esserci altro di importante. L’unica cosa rimasta erano i loro telefoni, che erano entrambi scarichi e non c’era corrente per ricaricarli.

«Beh, allora dovremmo passare al piano B, no?»

Quando Naoto pronunciò quelle parole, Kanji sentì il suo intero corpo irrigidirsi completamente e si voltò verso la ragazza, incredulo che lei potesse aver davvero preso in considerazione quello che aveva detto poco prima.

Doveva essere uno scherzo.

Non poteva voler sul serio…

Kanji sentì il suo viso riscaldarsi improvvisamente, come se stesse per prendere fuoco.

Naoto si era già sganciata la grande giacca blu che indossava e l’aveva lasciata ricadere sul pavimento, iniziando ad armeggiare con i piccoli bottoni del lupino nero.

«C-Cosa stai facendo?»

La voce con cui Kanji pronunciò quelle parole era così diversa dal suo solito che per un attimo pensò di non essere davvero stato lui a parlare.

Le dita della ragazza si fermarono e la ragazza lo guardò con quel suo solito sguardo che, per quanto irritante, a Kanji era sempre piaciuto: lo sguardo da “mi pare ovvio no?” che riservava a chiunque le facesse una domanda che secondo lei non necessitava di una risposta.

Vedendo che il ragazzo non accennava a cambiare la sua espressione facciale, che doveva essere davvero terribile in quel momento, Naoto sospirò leggermente.

«Mi sto spogliando.» disse con lo stesso tono che si poteva utilizzare per dire una cosa normalissima come “sto lavando i piatti”. Peccato che in quel momento non era quello che stesse facendo.

«I nostri vestiti sono bagnati e in questo posto non c’è nessuna fonte di riscaldamento, se non quello. – aggiunse poi, vedendo che il ragazzo continuava a non reagire e indicando il piccolissimo fuoco che erano riusciti ad accendere –Quindi penso che la cosa migliore da fare sia davvero togliersi questi abiti di dosso e utilizzare le coperte e il contatto fisico per riscaldarci a vicenda. O preferisci morire per ipotermia?»

Kanji deglutì, cercando le parole che gli erano completamente morte in gola.

«Ma… N-Naoto tu sei una ragazza e io un...»

«Se stai pensando che non mi sia resa conto che io e te siamo una ragazza e un ragazzo, allora il freddo ha già iniziato a farti stare male.» commentò lei, roteando gli occhi al cielo e riprendendo a sbottonare il proprio lupino.

Il ragazzo tentò di ribattere nuovamente, ancora non del tutto convinto di quello che Naoto stesse proponendo, ma, quando lei gli lanciò uno sguardo tutt’altro che amichevole, Kanji capì che forse, in una situazione come quella, era meglio evitare di farla anche arrabbiare.

Con le mani che gli tremavano sia per il freddo che per l’ansia di quello che poteva potenzialmente succedere di lì a poco, il ragazzo si tolse il pesante giubbotto nero di dosso, per poi togliersi anche il gigantesco maglione arancione, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse realmente bagnato.

Naoto aveva ragione. Indossare roba del genere di notte, nel bel mezzo di una bufera di neve, in una capanna senza corrente elettrica sperduta su una montagna poteva davvero risultare un’idea da incoscienti o, peggio ancora, da chi voleva trovare un modo per compiere un suicidio. Però avere la ragazza accanto mezza nuda non è che potesse essere considerato meno letale.

Quando sentì una delle coperta venirgli posata sulle spalle, Kanji sussultò.

«Devi fare veloce o rischi davvero di sentirti male.» gli disse Naoto, con un tono chiaramente preoccupato.

Kanji si voltò verso la ragazza e dovette appellarsi a tutte le sue forze per non far trasparire ciò che stava provando.

Naoto era lì, avvolta in una pesante coperta di lana che le scivolava sulle spalle e che non nascondeva le prime bende che le circondavano il petto.

Il ragazzo borbottò un ringraziamento, voltandosi immediatamente e finendo di togliersi i pochi indumenti bagnati che aveva addosso.

Poi, si avvolse meglio nella coperta che gli era stata passata, accorgendosi solo in quel momento quanto fosse enorme.

Doveva essere una coperta utilizzata per un letto matrimoniale, perché era così grande che poteva sicuramente coprire completamente anche un’altra persona. Era anche molto pesante e di ottima fattura, realizzata sicuramente a mano da una persona molto abile.

Forse poteva passare l’intera serata a osservare quella coperta. Sì, poteva sicuramente farcela.

Così non avrebbe pensato a quella bellissima ragazza che era mezza nuda nella stessa stanza con lui…

«Posso…?»

La voce di Naoto gli arrivò nuovamente dalle sue spalle e Kanji sentì il suo viso andare in fiamme.

Annuì leggermente, convinto che se avesse parlato in quel momento la sua voce sarebbe stata tutto fuorché sotto controllo.

Sentì la ragazza sedersi accanto a lui e presto un piccolo peso posarsi contro la sua schiena.

Nonostante non potesse vederla in quel momento, Kanji aveva la figura di Naoto stampata nella sua testa. Ad ogni piccolo movimento che faceva la ragazza, lui era perfettamente in grado di immaginarsi cosa stesse realmente facendo, come si stesse accomodando e, in alcuni casi, anche cosa stesse pensando.

La conosceva oramai quasi da un anno e, ogni volta che ne aveva avuto l’occasione, non le aveva mai tolto gli occhi di dosso.

Osservarla era diventata un’abitudine per lui, tanto che era arrivato ad un punto in cui gli bastava un attimo, che lei lanciasse uno sguardo, facesse una smorfia o borbottasse qualcosa tra sé e sé che lui capiva immediatamente cosa lei stesse pensando o fosse in procinto di fare.

Nonostante tutto, però, non aveva mai avuto abbastanza coraggio da avvicinarla.

Naoto era sempre rimasta un qualcosa di irraggiungibile per lui, come una stella che si poteva solo ammirare da lontano.

Ma ora erano lì, da soli, al buio e l’uno contro la schiena dell’altra. E soprattutto erano mezzi nudi…

Lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto impazzire.

Poteva sentire il suo intero corpo tremare sotto quell’enorme coperta, anche se il freddo in realtà lo aveva abbandonato.

Eppure era strano, osservando la sua mano non stava poi tremando così tanto da percepirlo in quel modo...

Aspetta. Forse non era lui a tremare.

«Naoto?»

La ragazza alzò la testa di scatto, allontanandosi leggermente dalla schiena di lui.

«Sì…?» domandò, con una voce più titubante del solito.

«Perché stai tremando _così_ tanto?» le chiese, senza osare guardarla.

Qualcosa non andava.

Erano sotto quelle coperte da un po’ adesso e non indossavano più i vestiti bagnati…

«N-non sto tremando.– rispose lei, schiarendosi la voce quando notò che era molto più fievole del solito –Sarà solo la tua immaginazione.»

Fu in quel momento che, come un flash, ciò che era successo quel pomeriggio gli tornò in mente.

A quel punto il ragazzo, mosso da un coraggio che nemmeno lui sapeva di avere, si voltò completamente verso di lei.

E la vide.

Naoto era avvolta in una coperta meno spessa e grande di quella che aveva dato a lui e, i suoi capelli erano bagnati.

Il suo sospetto era fondato.

Prima della nevicata, mentre lui continuava a insegnarle a sciare, la ragazza era caduta più volte nella neve, venendo così a contatto con molto più freddo di lui.

«Kanji-kun...?»

Kanji afferrò una delle mani che spuntavano da sotto la piccola coperta, stringendola tra le sue.

«Stai congelando, Naoto!» esclamò, quando sentì quanto quella mano fosse fredda.

La ragazza arrossì leggermente di fronte a quel suo gesto e tentò di ritrarre la mano, ma Kanji la afferrò con più forza.

«Sto bene.» cercò di protestare, nonostante il tremore che continuava ad attraversarle ogni millimetro della sua pelle.

«No che non stai bene!» ribatté lui, alzando anche il tono della voce e facendola sussultare. Si maledì internamente per non riuscire a mantenere il controllo adeguato.

«Scambiamoci le coperte.– aggiunse poi, stando attento a mantenere un tono di voce calmo –Quella che hai dato a me è più pesante e più grade, puoi avvolgerti più volte al suo interno.»

Naoto scosse la testa.

«La mia coperta è troppo piccola per te.– disse con il suo solito tono tranquillo, nonostante il tremore che ancora la attraversava –Non riusciresti a coprirti bene.»

Fu in quel momento che Kanji fece qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di avere il coraggio di fare.

Senza pensarci una seconda volta, afferrò la ragazza di peso, posizionandola tra le sue gambe e avvolgendo la sua coperta anche intorno a lei.

«K-Kanji-kun?!»

La voce con cui Naoto aveva pronunciato il suo nome era molto più alta del solito, sintomo che l’aveva davvero colta di sorpresa questa volta.

«Hai detto tu che il contatto fisico dovrebbe riscaldarci di più, no?– le fece notare, senza osare guardarla –In più la mia coperta è troppo grande per me e tu stai congelando. Non abbiamo tante altre soluzioni.»

Sapeva di stare camminando su un campo minato.

Naoto non era assolutamente il tipo da lasciarsi toccare facilmente, figurarsi se erano in quella situazione.

Sentendo che la ragazza non gli stava rispondendo, Kanji provò ad osservarla con la punta dell’occhio, pentendosene immediatamente.

Nonostante il buio della stanza, grazie al piccolo falò che avevano acceso lì accanto, poteva vedere chiaramente come Naoto avesse abbassato la testa e come stesse completamente immobile a guardare il pavimento, le guance rosse dall’imbarazzo.

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi per il suo bene e quello della ragazza.

Era carina. Era dannatamente carina.

E questo la rendeva anche terribilmente letale.

Rimasero così per un tempo che a Kanji sembrò infinito.

Lui con gli occhi chiusi e il volto girato altrove e lei che non osava sfiorarlo, fin troppo imbarazzata da quello che stava succedendo.

Ad un certo punto il ragazzo pensò che forse aveva fatto un gesto avventato. Naoto avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni di questo mondo se presa dall’imbarazzo lo avesse colpito.

All’improvviso sentì qualcosa di gelido toccarlo.

Kanji sussultò, aprendo gli occhi e abbassando lo sguardo.

La ragazza aveva fatto uscire la mano da sotto la sua piccola coperta che continuava ad indossare e ne aveva appoggiato il palmo sul petto di lui, mentre un’espressione di sollievo, per il caldo dato da quel minimo contatto, si dipingeva sul suo volto ancora rosso.

Kanji non potè fare a meno che osservarla poggiare delicatamente anche l’altra sua mano su quella che per lei doveva essere la fonte di calore che stava sognando da quando erano entrati in quella capanna, mentre anche le sue labbra si piegavano in un sorriso.

Poi, lentamente, Naoto lasciò scivolare le mani intorno al corpo di lui, abbracciandolo.

Infine, dopo avergli lanciato un breve sguardo imbarazzato, poggiò la guancia contro il petto di lui, stringendolo e lasciando andare un sospiro di sollievo per il calore che evidentemente la invase.

Calore più che comprensibile visto Kanji in quel momento aveva così caldo che gli sembrava anche solo assurdo pensare di trovarsi una capanna buia in mezzo alle montagne e non in una sauna.

Con delicatezza il ragazzo si mosse fino al muro poco lontano, appoggiando la schiena contro questo una volta arrivatoci.

Poi, le mise delicatamente le braccia intorno alle spalle, stando ben attento a non sfiorare niente che potesse causare un disastro.

Naoto dal canto suo continuava a stargli abbracciata, mentre il suo tremore preoccupante di poco prima iniziava a placarsi.

«V-va meglio?»

Kanji cercò di tenere la voce il più regolare possibile, mentre continuava a osservare la ragazza rannicchiata contro di lui.

Lei alzò la testa.

«Sì.– rispose, sorridendo leggermente –Grazie.»

Il ragazzo distolse nuovamente lo sguardo, il viso che era ancora più in fiamme rispetto a prima.

Come poteva essere davvero così carina?

Dio, sarebbe dovuta essere illegale.

«Di niente...» borbottò lui, cercando altro su cui poggiare l’attenzione.

Giusto, la coperta.

Doveva pensare alla coperta.

Dopotutto era veramente ben fatta e si vedeva che ci l’aveva realizzata ci aveva messo impegno, soprattutto perché non era da tutti realizzare una coperta del genere a maglia…

«Kanji-kun.»

La voce di Naoto si intromise nei suoi pensieri e Kanji si voltò di nuovo verso di lei.

«Sì…?»

«Ti porgo le mie scuse, è colpa mia se siamo finiti in questa situazione.»

Il ragazzo la guardò, interdetto.

«Eh? Non è vero.»

Naoto si accomodò leggermente, nascondendo maggiormente il viso.

Doveva essere chiaramente imbarazzata.

«Sono stata io a voler continuare a sciare nonostante fosse oramai ora di rientrare.– disse, con una voce così bassa che Kanji dovette abbassare leggermente la testa per poterla sentire, nonostante il silenzio della stanza –Se fossimo tornati con gli altri non ci sarebbero stati problemi.»

«Ma io volevo continuare a stare con te, Naoto.»

Quando il ragazzo si accorse di aver pronunciato quelle parole era ormai troppo tardi per tirarle indietro.

Sentì il viso andare ancora più in fiamme.

Aprì la bocca nuovamente, pronto a dire qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la testa pur di rimediare a quella situazione, ma un sussurro di Naoto lo precedette.

«Anche io volevo stare ancora con te.»

…

Aveva sentito bene?

No; no no.

Doveva pensare ad altro. Doveva assolutamente pensare ad altro.

La coperta, giusto, la coperta.

«Kanji...»

Il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto quando sentì che la ragazza non aveva usato il solito _“-kun”_.

«Sì…?»

Il ragazzo si voltò nuovamente verso di lei, cercando di tenere la mente occupata con il pattern della coperta.

_Era davvero ben realizzato in effetti._

Vide la ragazza alzare il viso.

_Non era da tutti lavorare a maglia in quel modo._

La vide alzarsi leggermente, avvicinandosi sempre di più.

_Forse poteva prendere spunto per il suo prossimo lavoro-_

Quando le labbra di Naoto si posarono sulle sue, Kanji pensò che il suo cuore potesse sul serio uscirgli dal petto.

Non poteva credere a quello che stava succedendo.

Naoto, la ragazza che da un anno lo perseguitava in ogni sogno, in ogni pensiero e in ogni momento della sua giornata lo stava baciando.

Lei. Lei stava baciando lui.

Impossibile.

Dopo quella che doveva essere stata solo una frazione di secondo, ma che per Kanji era stato il momento più significativo di tutta la sua vita, Naoto si staccò e si rannicchiò nuovamente tra le sue braccia, nascondendo il viso in fiamme nel suo petto.

«Buona notte...» sussurrò poi, stringendolo di più.

«B-buona notte.» balbettò lui, continuando a guardarla, incredulo di quello che era appena successo.

Poi, dopo pochi minuti, tornò ad osservare la coperta che li ricopriva e non potè far a meno di pensare a come, in realtà, fosse stata realizzata così male da sembrare l’opera di un bambino.


End file.
